1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a traffic safety enhancement system for reducing accidents caused by drivers failing to stop at stop signs. The invention involves a transmitter located on or near a stop sign, and a corresponding receiver in a vehicle, wherein a warning is emitted from the receiver to the driver when a stop sign is being approached. The warning may be any type of warning signal, and could be an audio or visual signal or a combination of both. Preferably, the signal will either intensify or increase in periodicity, as the vehicle moves closer to the stop sign. The system could also be used for temporary stop signs, such as road blocks, police checks, detours and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Motor vehicle back up warning systems now rely upon sonic or light reflection and give warning to the driver by increasingly fast bursts of beeping, and then a continuous signal when the vehicle is very close to an object behind it. However, this system is very different from the present invention because it does not use a receiver, and it does not signal a vehicle going forward toward a stop sign device.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.